


Black and White until Tonight

by booksareourlove



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color by Todrick Hall, M/M, also spoilers? don't read if you haven't read all the books, and a wonderful human in the AFTGBIGBANG discord chat, andreil is life, canon compliant soulmate au, inspired by a song, no detailed description though, warnings are like all the things canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareourlove/pseuds/booksareourlove
Summary: His mother told him colours weren't real. His mother told him she had never seen the colours of the sky. His mother told him that they were broken. People like them weren't meant for something as delicate as colours. As soulmates. Colours weren't real but he would still like to imagine the colours of the sky.The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. For some, seeing colour is not like jumping into water, but rather walking through mist until you realise it's actually raining and your clothes are soaked.





	Black and White until Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofseventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofseventeen/gifts).



> This is inspired by the song Color by Todrick Hall. It's not my usual kind of music but how could I not write an Andreil Soulmate AU after listening to it? (Never mind that I cringe every time somebody writes "colour" without the u. I'M SORRY OK)
> 
> The prompt was given to me by queenofseventeen, who also took the time to beta. This is for you, if you haven't noticed.

 

 

An Exy racquet connected to his stomach and for a moment, Neil saw stars brighter than the Milky Way in the Arizona desert. _He needed to leave._ His father would find him. _He needed to leave, he needed to leave, he needed to leave._

 

He didn’t.

 

He told Andrew a half truth and while he could feel his mother’s fists, on his next morning run he thought he remembered Andrew’s eyes flashing something different than black.

 

“There’s something about you,” Andrew told him one night on the rooftop when he was off his drugs for a few precious hours. “Something about you that makes my skies blue.”

 

Black and white never shined so bright, until there’s red, and it took a moment for Neil to notice it’s Andrew’s blood, and there were sprinkles of it in his hair and his smile was like a knife to Neil’s heart and his eyes were honey, a golden brown mixed with pain.

 

Black and white never shined so bright, but the gold in Andrew’s eyes was a promise. The gold in Andrew’s eyes was what kept him alive in those two – three? – weeks in darkness. The gold in Andrew’s eyes was still there when he came back, only this time he was not smiling.

 

Neil was glad.

 

“Your blood is red,” Neil told him when they were on the roof again. “But your hair is yellow.” He didn’t tell him that his eyes were home.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Andrew lit two cigarettes and they glimmered orange in the night.

 

“You were supposed to be a side effect of the drugs.”

 

“I’m not a hallucination.”

 

“You’re a pipe dream.”

 

When Neil said _yes_ and Andrew kissed him, he thought the world looked good in purple.

 

The purple didn’t fade. The sky was a soft lilac when Neil was on his morning run, and the night sky was so dark it could be blue. Neil looked up the meaning of the word hope. University didn’t taste like damnation anymore. And yet, all dreams must end.

 

Lola’s knife gleamed in shades of sliver that for a moment, Nathaniel thought the world would go back to black and white.  When he looked in his father’s eyes, he suddenly knew where he’d seen that blue before. A picture of him, standing in Andrew’s space, on an airport. Unlike the eyes of people who hadn’t met their soulmate, photographs pictured colours. For a moment, through his fear and pain, Nathaniel was thankful. His family would remember him. That’s when the shooting started.

 

“Andrew,” he said when he first saw him again, “deine Augen sind Zuhause.” _Your eyes are home._

 

“What happened to your face,” is all Andrew needed to know. Later, he kissed him breathless. “Whenever you’re there, everywhere I see colour.”

 

“I’d like to love you.”

 

When he returned to the court he could see orange so bright he focused on Andrew’s eyes to ground him.

 

The day after their win against the Ravens, on the bus back home, he saw a rainbow. Andrew did, too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (When Nicky noticed that they noticed he made all the foxes go to pride together and Nicky was the most surprised that everybody actually showed up.)
> 
>  
> 
> (I’d like to thank the Gay Gods for Allison randomly pointing at Renee’s rainbow hair during that pride and asking when she dyed it – “I swear I would have at least smelled the bleach!” – Renee then had to kiss her after a few minutes of trying to explain that her hair had been that way all year and Allison only noticed now because she was finally accepting that they were soulmates.)
> 
>  
> 
> (Jean knows that the only colour in his life is the captain of the Trojans – never would he have thought he could be Jeremy’s colours, too.)
> 
>  
> 
> (I’m soft.)


End file.
